Deeper Than Love
by PearlxAdvance
Summary: Just a little two-shot about Ash and May (The title says it all)
1. Realization

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye" Ash said to May. "Yeah..." she replied, with longing in her voice. "Promise we'll meet again" she said. Ash giving her a big grin put his hand on her shoulder, "Of course we will. Friends forever right?" he showed her his half of the Terracotta Ribbon. "Yeah!" She exclaimed with new found confidence._

_They walked back to the boat that would take May and Max back to the Hoenn region. All the while both of them not wanting to go on traveling without the other. "Hey you guys, where were you?" Max asked. "Um..." Ash and May both nervously replied, with small blushes on their faces. "Just saying goodbye one last time before parting, right May?". "Yep, I'm gonna miss traveling with you guys!" May told them. "I'm sure we'll cross paths again" Brock joined the conversation._

_ Ash looked over to May who turned and stared back at him as if to say '_don't go_', but they knew they had to, and both left it as it was. "Hello. Earth to Ash and May!" Max yelled, waving his hand between them. "Oh uhhh… Right" they both said._

_ With that and a few hugs and handshakes, before they knew it, May and Max were gone. They waved until they couldn't see each other anymore. Brock looked over to Ash, his face full of sorrow, and a hint of regret. "Ash..." Brock started. "Are you ok?" Ash turned to him, "I don't know why I didn't tell her. When we said goodbye, it hurt so much! It was like having a part of me torn away from me!" Ash started to yell. Brock just stood there, not sure how to reply. He had never, since he met Ash, heard him say something so deep._

_ Suddenly it clicked. Ash was completely in love with this girl! "What is this feeling, Brock? It feels like I am being choked to death. I don't know what it was when May and I were saying goodbye… It just hurt so desperately bad!" he paused. "I didn't feel like this when I said goodbye to Misty, or anyone else for that matter!". Brock just stared at him. This was really out of character for Ash. He was always talking about his next adventure at this point, every OTHER time. Now he is giving off an aura of pain._

_ "Ash, how do you feel about May?" Brock asked. "She's my best friend! I connect with her on a level that I have never been near anyone else with." Ash started. "When I'm with her, I get this sudden feeling that I could take on anything and still come out on top. But now that she's gone, I feel empty. Lost. Helpless." This wasn't the Ash he knew. "Ash, I think- I think that you're in love with May." Brock stated plainly, with a hint of knowing in his voice. "In love?" Ash asked. He knew she was special to him, but in love?_

_ Ash started pondering every second of his time with and without May. '_Could I be in love with May Maple? It seems possible but is love what I feel? Does it have anything to do with this longing._' He kept thinking about his time with her. He had come to realise, over the past couple of years, that he would gladly give up his life for her's. He was sure about that when he was saving the Sea Temple from Phantom. He had also noticed that he liked to be alone with her more than with anyone else. First he thought that he was just trying to get to know her better and become better friends, but when Max had asked to come along, back in Hoenn, he was sure that wasn't the case. He didn't know it at the time but, that small bang on the head, when Max had asked to go, definitely was him wanting to travel alone with May._

_ Brock was wrong. He wasn't in love with May Maple. He was far beyond that! He was indescribably, infinitely beyond that. Nothing could be put before this girl! Not even Pikachu!_

_ It had been at least an hour since Brock had asked the question. They both just sat there in utter silence, while Ash was deep in thought. Ash shook his head finally ready to answer Brock's proposal. "No Brock, I'm not in love with her," he started. Brock turned in surprise, wondering how Ash would finish this. "I'm nothing without her!" he got out._

_ His friend was in so much pain, and there was nothing he could do to help. "Listen Ash, you need to go after her! I've never seen you like this before, and it sucks to see you like this." Brock stated._

_ He was right. He had to chase her! Ash Ketchum had to show this girl how much she really meant to him. "You're right Brock!" Ash stood up and pumped his fist in the air, while wiping away his tears. "Thank you for always being here for me Brock. I really am sorry to have to discontinue traveling with you, but this is something I need to do!" Ash exclaimed._

_ "That's the Ash I know! It's been good, friend. I give you my regards on your journey." Brock said as they started to walk in different paths. "Thank you so much, Brock! You have been the best bro all the way through!" Ash replied as he started towards Pallet Town._

_ "Come on Pikachu, let's go, so we can see mom before we set off to find May!" Ash told Pikachu who had been sitting with Brock the whole time. "Pi Pikaka Pikachu!" Pikachu replied._

_And they were off…_

That was two days ago. After arriving back in Pallet Town he left all of his Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab, and set off with Pikachu to Petalburg City in Hoenn. The home of his other half, the home of his home.

He had boarded the ferry the previous morning, and the ship was going to dock in Slateport City in less than an hour, so he did the only sensible thing. Instead of just showing up unexpectedly, he decided to give Max a call and make sure that may was still there. He wasn't going to lose her again.

He walked up to one of the video phones and dialed the number to the Petalburg gym. The phone rang a few times and then someone answered. "Hello, Petalburg Gym, Max Maple speaking" Max appeared, and said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Hey, Max, just who I hoped to talk to!" Ash started. "Oh hey Ash, I didn't expect to hear from you so early." Max replied. "Well I'm actually on my way over there right now." he said. "That's great, Ash. What made you decide to come see us so early? I mean, it's not that I'm not happy about it, just wondering." Max stated. "Actually about that,I was really wondering if May was still there." This made Max rather confused. "Yeah, why? Do you want to talk to her?" he asked. "No, I was just wondering if she was still there. I want to kind of um, surprise her!" Ash finished.

'_May's been going on about how she misses him since we got on the ship back. She's seemed so glum since they parted._' Max quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and told Ash that he'd see him in a few hours and not tell May that Ash was coming. With that they said goodbye, and ended the call.

"You hear that Pikachu, we're gonna get to see May again!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika kapi!" Pikachu yelled in excitement!


	2. Confession

**Well this is it... the last part. Almost 2000 words, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the ship docked, Ash started running. His body knew he was getting tired, but he ignored it and focused on his goal. He didn't care about the things in his way, as long as he could get there.<p>

When he finally reached Petalburg City, the sun was almost down. He ran straight to the gym, and felt a feeling of nervousness wash over him. 'Why am I nervous?' he asked himself. 'I love her, I should be nothing, but happy to see her'. With that he shook it off and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

_Knock knock…_ The door opened and there stood Max. "Hey Ash, I was wondering when you'd get here," Max started. "Max, who's at the door!?" Ash could hear Caroline ask. "Come see, I'm sure you'll be surprised." Max told her. She made her way to the door, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ash, it's great to see you," Caroline paused. "This is a pleasant surprise, please come in." she said, as she and Max let him enter. "So, why are you back in Hoenn? I thought you would have left for Sinnoh by now." Caroline asked. Ash was pulling his thoughts together. "Well, I decided I had some things to take care of first..." this confused her. "Ah, Ash, good to see ya, what're ya doin' here?" Norman asked happily as he walked into the living room. "I uh...", this wasn't what he planned on. Norman looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, "Well, whatever your reasons, I won't pry. It's good to see you" he said. "Yeah, good to see you too Norman." Ash replied.

Why was he so nervous? Where was May? "Um, well, I was actually hoping to see May. I have something that I want to ask her." Ash replied. '_Well that was a little bit straight forward. I really hope he doesn't question it._' "Well, I guess I'm not that surprised about this. She has been up in her bedroom most of the time since she returned. She hasn't really said much, so I was kind of hoping that one of her friends could help her to come out of her shell." Norman told him. '_What does he mean by: I'm not surprised;?_'

"Is she ok? What happened?" Ash quickly asked. "She's fine, Ash. She's just seemed down ever since you guys split up, that's all." Max responded. '_I didn't expect him to be so concerned about her..._' Caroline and Norman both thought.

"So Ash," Caroline decided to break the silence. "How long did you plan on staying?" He hadn't thought about that. He had his mind set only on finding her, that he didn't think about anything else. "I shouldn't be here for more than a couple of days" Ash replied.

'_I just want to ask her to stay with me and travel with me._' Ash thought. It wouldn't take that long, and as soon as he had an answer, he would leave. "Well why don't you stay here? You can take the guest bedroom." Norman suggested, with a hint of knowing what Ash needed to ask May.

"Sure, thanks." Ash told him. "You're welcome here anytime, Ash. It's always great to see ya" Norman finished. "Max why bring him to May's room, I'm sure she will start to cheer up when she sees him. In the mean time, I will start dinner." Caroline suggested. "I have one more challenger before the gym closes for the night, so I'll see you guys later." Norman walked off to the gym. "Okay, sounds great. Ash, come on!" Max exclaimed as he dragged Ash toward the stairs.

"Shhhh, you said you wanted to surprise her, so here's your chance!" Max whispered to him. They tip-toed to May's room and knocked on the door. "Go away Mom, I don't want to talk" May sounded like she had been crying. "I don't think I sound like your mom, do I?" a voice asked. '_That sounded like..._' She got up and her door swung open.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was really him! "Ash! I thought you would have forgotten me!" she exclaimed while pulling him into a hug. "It was only a couple of days. It would take a lot more than that to forget you." he said as he returned it.

"Right… Well Ash, I think I'm going to go watch dad's battle at the gym… Have fun you two" Max walked away muttering under his breath, with a smirk on his face. Ash and May just stood there confused on why he left so soon, but Ash was actually sort of glad he did.

"Have you been crying, May?" Ash asked, heavy concern in his tone. Her eyes were puffy and she didn't seem to be as sad now. "No! Of course not" she quickly told him. "May, Max told me you didn't seem to ecstatic when you guys got on the ship." May just looked at the floor. "To be honest I missed you as soon as we got on the boat. I didn't want to leave, but I knew we both had dreams to fulfil." He could see tears falling starting to run down her face. He pulled her back into another embrace, "That's actually why I came." Ash admitted. "I didn't want to go on my next journey without you."

"Is that an invitation!?" May gasped. "Only if you want to come along, but there was something more important I wanted to tell you. This isn't the right time though." He said. "Ash, thank you for letting me go with you! I won't let you down." They looked deep into each other's eyes. They were trying to figure out how to continue the conversation, but it didn't need saying.

"A-hem" Caroline said snapping them out of their trance. A small blush appeared on each of their faces when they heard her. "Dinner's ready. I just thought you should know" She said politely. "Thanks, mom" May said, embarrassment clear in her tone. With that Caroline just turned around and walked back down the stairs. "Well, let's eat!" May said enthusiastically, as she grabbed his hand and basically dragged him along with her.

When they arrived in the dining room, their hands were still being held tight by each other. Caroline came in carrying some silverware when she noticed this. "Would you like some help mom?" May asked like she didn't even notice that she was still holding Ash's hand. "Um, sure can you guys go get a tablecloth?". "Sure", they both said.

When they returned, Norman and Max were already sitting down conversing. "Hey, dad" May said. "Hi May, how're ya feeling". "Better.", she said with excitement lingering in her voice. "I knew that would cheer her up" Max whispered to Norman who laughed.

Once the table was all set up, everyone was sitting around having different conversations. At one point Caroline decided that they all discuss what May and Max's next moves would be. "So May, are you planning on doing more contests, or just staying home for a while?", she asked. "Well, I was going to go with Max and re-challenge the Hoenn Grand Festival, but Ash invited me to go along with him. I'll go to compete in the Sinnoh contest circuit!" she exclaimed. Satisfied with her answer, and not really want to ask any further than that, she moved on to Max. "How about you Max?". "I'm gonna get a Treecko as my starter Pokémon, and challenge the Hoenn League!" Max happily replied. "Sounds like a lot of fun, Max. Ash, I assume you will be challenging the Sinnoh League," she said, stating the obvious. "You betcha," he stated, "and with May by my side I can't lose!" '_Damnit, Ash_', he thought. "Well, I'm sure you both will do well.", Caroline stated, as if not even noticing his enthusiasm about being with May.

This didn't, however, get past Norman. Though he didn't say anything, he knew exactly how the boy was feeling. '_Good for them._' He thought. '_I'm glad he is so good to her… they'll make the perfect couple!_' He chuckled. "What is it dear?" Caroline asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh nothing!" he quickly went back to eating.

* * *

><p>They had just finished dinner. Caroline and Norman were cleaning up, Max was in the greenhouse playing with his father's Pokémon, while May and Ash were sitting in the gym, discussing their journey.<p>

"Ash, I'm glad that you are letting me travel with you." May told him. "I'm glad that you want to travel with me… I don't know what I would have done if you'd told men no.", he replied. "How could I say no? I love y-," she caught herself. "I mean… uh… I love traveling with you!"

He thought for a minute, on what to say. Had she just told him that she loved him? Then he remembered what he was going to tell her earlier. "May, remember how I had something else to tell you?", he asked quietly. "Yeah, what about it?" she finished.

"Well, listen. I don't want to go all Brock about this or anything but…" He thought for a second. "Listen May, you mean everything to me. The reason I came here to ask you to travel with me, is because I can't imagine being without you again." She was _really_ surprised. '_Is he really saying what I think he's saying!?_' she asked herself hopefully?

"May, I don't love you," he continued. This hit her like a bullet in the chest. She was starting to cry. "No, this goes beyond that, infinitely! I've never, _ever_, felt anything this deep for anyone. Even my Pokémon.", just as quick as the feeling of dread overtook her, the feeling of joy swooped right over, as fast as a shooting star! "When you left, I felt like a part of my was torn away! It was a pain that I can't even begin to describe!" he finished.

She was crying and gripping his hand right now, but they weren't tears of sadness, no. They were tears of joy. "Ash," she sniffled. "No one has ever said anything that sweet to me before." she continued. "I've never felt so accepted, so… loved."

If she didn't know it before, she knew it now. She was completely in love with him. All those feelings of completeness when he was around. All of the emotions that ran through her whenever she said his name. It all made sense now.

Ash leaned in close to her face, so their lips were almost touching. They shared a kiss. Their first kiss. It was deep, passionate, and they poured all of their feelings into it. Everything they had felt with each other. Confessing it right there.

They soon pulled apart, and smiled at each other. They started to talk and discuss how they felt. They told each other everything from when they started to fall for each other to now.

May was leaning with her head on his shoulder, while he had one arm around her, while the other hand was holding hers. They were getting really tired, from all that had happened in that day. Saying that they would be friends forever at that point was a vast understatement.

"I love you" May said as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. "I love you too, May", as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next day is the day they start their new journey… Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to check out the Pearlshipping fic that I am working on right now: An Adventure of Romance in Sinnoh; This was a lot easier to do because, well I don't have that big of a plot that I needed to work with on this one. Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
